Talk:Ring of Namira (Skyrim)
Description Is the second part of the description werewolf dependant? 05:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC) The Crippster (talk) :It is not warewolf dependent. When wearing the ring, approach any recently dead human, including bodies already dead when you arrive. When selected your given a prompt that asks "Feed on body" or "Search (Dead guy's name)." It'l switch to 3rd person, most of the time, and you'll sheath any weapons and start stuffing your face. When done you stand back up empty handed and gain 50 health points and a faster regeneration effect for 5 minutes. WickdDeth (talk) 16:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Health & regen Should we add the exact number of health increased and the exact time of the faster regeneration effect? I think a lot of people are wanting to know how long the faster regeneration effect last. Mrbenz (talk) 10:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Image personally i don't like the current image, it has too much in the background which distracts from the item itself Rosenrot87 (talk) 09:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Help with fix if you gain the ring from a console command and then gain a second one from the quest, both will no longer work. (pc) Editro's note: ''Please try to find a fix for this and post it as soon as posible. Thank you in advance.'' Animation If you are a vampire it looks like feeding from a corpse does the same as drinking blood from a sleeping NPC. After my character became a vampire, an additional effect was added to the "eating" animation (the same effect that is shown when using the vampiric drain spell). Also the vampirism level did not rise so far although my char didn't drink blood for at least thee days. 00:08, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Fix for the Lycanthrope / Cannibal issue?? Is there a workaround for the 'werewolves can't be cannibals in human form' bug? Maybe with the console?? How can I do this? Thanks Gavinfoxx (talk) 05:01, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Ability to feed off of bodies - glitch "If the Dragonborn is wearing the Ring of Namira when they receive the Cursed Ring of Hircine from Sinding during the quest Ill Met By Moonlight, they will forever be able to feed off of bodies and obtain +50 health and +50% health regeneration." Does this glitch work even if i'm not a werewolf? ' 19:28, February 14, 2014 (UTC)' NPCs know about you eating corpses? After obtaining the ring and eating a few corpses (with no witnesses around), a Stormcloak guard I passed by commented on how my breath smelled really foul, asking me rhetorically what I had been eating. Is this a result of the Ring of Namira being equipped (unlikely), the fact that I ate some corpses a few minutes ago, or is it because I'm a vampire (that had fed (drank blood) from a live NPC earlier)? If it is either of the first two possibilities, I'd like to suggest an extra note about how NPCs will comment about your "diet", much like they do with your appearance if you have vampirism. While I'd normally suggest to just create a new article about cannibalism, I don't think there's enough content regarding the mechanic since it's so strongly tied to this quest, so best to just add to this article if the above info is applicable. Achiox 15:45, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :This is just generic hold guard dialogue, they can comment on all Daedric items if you happen to wear them. You don't need to be a vampire or have used the ring to hear it, just wearing it will trigger the line. I guess it is a bit trivia worthy. Rozty (talk) 18:02, July 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Actually, the line is already included on the lead of the page, so the trivia point isn't necessary. Rozty (talk) 18:05, July 8, 2018 (UTC) :::understood, thanks! Achiox 05:12, July 23, 2018 (UTC)